


Strange Women in Bars

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Vessels, Winchester Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam Winchester is still trying to come to terms with what happened to Gabriel in the Apocalypse World several months ago. A night at the bar might be just what he needs to figure it out. But this night is about to become something completely different from what he envisioned when a strange woman catches his eye.





	Strange Women in Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my Gabriel Bingo card, see end note for more details. 
> 
> It isn't exactly necessary for the understanding of this story, but if you've seen the "Fanfiction Theater" segments that the folks from the Driven movie team have made for us, it may sort of help a bit. And really you should watch them regardless, because they're amazing.

It wasn’t that Sam didn’t mourn or miss Gabriel right from the moment he was stabbed by Michael in the Apocalypse world, it was more that he didn’t let himself dwell on it. 

Sam had experienced so much loss over his life, and while he’d been working on getting better about healthy coping mechanisms, he just couldn’t this time. Every time he did let himself think about those whiskey eyes, that cocky swagger, those prolonged conversations about nothing that were really about everything, he’d end up thinking about watching him saunter off to face off against Michael. He’d think about how stupid, how unforgivably stupid, not to just drag him back by his collar and throw him through the rift to safety. He couldn’t stop seeing Gabriel die in front of him, over and over again. 

And then he’d find a distraction. He’d remember another task he had to do, someone he had to check on, some research, some laundry, or maybe cleaning bathroom #47. Anything but let himself think about Gabriel. And he knew, Sam knew, that this could only last so long and that he was stalling. Someday, the crises wouldn’t be piled up so high and he’d have to let himself fall properly apart, like he had all the other times. A private meltdown, a few days of solitude and black thoughts and sobbing, and then he’d be… well, fine was pushing it. But he’d get by. 

And even on this chilly autumn night, the crises weren’t quite all wrangled. Michael was still roaming free in their world, and they still had no idea what to do about that. But Sam’s brain had decided that now was the time to get this over with. 

So Sam was going to try Dean’s method. He’d go get drunk. Maybe pick up a fling - though he thought it rather unlikely that he’d be able to bring himself to do that. Maybe someone who wouldn’t mind if he didn’t look at their face much and called them the wrong name. But the primary goal here tonight at this bar was drinking. Just as soon as he could stop crying in the parking lot. 

Sam didn’t notice, as he dried his eyes and exited the car, the figure that had been watching him. The woman stood up from where she had been slouched against a nearby car. She was angular and athletic, pretty in a sturdy, serious way. Her shoulder length brown hair hung neat and smooth around her face. She was clad in grey and black yoga pants, a soft gray zip-up hoodie, and good quality running shoes. She looked ready for a 5K or pilates class, not stalking a tall crying man into a sleazy bar on karaoke night. But then again, she also looked like she didn’t give a crap what anyone thought. She was clearly a woman on a mission, who didn’t intend to let anyone stop her. She popped a handful of M&M’s into her mouth and followed Sam at a distance. 

Sam had gotten to the bar and had a few shots of Everclear and a double of bourbon, as well as a pint of very strong craft beer in front of him, when the woman walked in. He wasn’t even sure why he noticed her; he hadn’t noticed a thing about anyone else in this room tonight. But there was something about the set of her jaw, the way she had her arms folded, even the way she stood. Then he noticed that she was staring at him. 

Just as quickly, she looked away and went over to the karaoke table. Probably just some woman who thinks I’m hot, he thought to himself. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride that people still looked at him that way. Sam wasn’t terribly vain, but he did like a little attention now and then. It seemed like it was getting less and less the older he got. He thought about the conversation he’d had with Dean, shortly before he met Eileen. Oh, god, Eileen. Another hope that had come and gone too quickly. She had been so good, probably far too good for him but she hadn’t thought so. He still missed her with an ache, really wasn’t even over her yet when Gabriel had come back- Sam quickly downed the two shots. He wondered if this was even going to work for him as the booze burned its way down his throat. Maybe there was a reason that the casual alcoholism worked for Dean but not for him. Maybe nothing would let him forget, let him be numb. Maybe- 

The opening chords of a song began to play, a song that Sam had heard hundreds of times. “If I ever hear this song again, I’m going to kill myself,” he mumbled at the memory. He chuckled mirthlessly and sipped at the bourbon. Of all the songs for someone to pick for karaoke on this night. He turned toward the stage to see who it was that was doing this to him. 

It was that woman on the stage, the one who had come in the door and stared at him so unnervingly. She had the microphone in her hand. And she was staring at him once again, an inscrutable look on her face, her head tilted slightly to the side like she was trying to figure him out. 

It was time for the lyrics to start, and she sang. Beautifully. She had a good voice and she was engaging; her stage presence loomed. And still she stared at Sam through the song. He was starting to wonder if she was going to eventually come over and make a move on him, and what he’d end up doing. Part of him wanted to believe that a bar hookup would help him forget, at least for a little while. He decided that, if she did come to chat with him, he’d have to be honest. He was here because he was trying to forget someone he’d tragically lost, and he didn’t really want to talk about it. That was reasonable and normal, right? 

“That one goes out to my friend Sam,” she said. His head snapped up, and he suddenly felt way too sober. “I really am sorry, kiddo.” She had handed the microphone off and was stepping off the stage. Sam was on high alert, expecting an ambush. His hand hovered over the pistol in his waistband. The woman was moving through the crowd toward him, politely fending off all the people trying to buy her drinks. 

“What is going on?” he demanded when she at last stood in front of him. 

“I was singing, had to try the new pipes out. Not too shabby, though soprano’s a little weird. I’m really gonna be messed up next time I try Handel’s Messiah.” 

“What do you want? Are you with Michael’s-” 

She recoiled. “Eww! As if! Sam, no, I-” 

“How do you know who I am?” he hissed between his teeth. He clamped his hand on her forearm and leaned closer to her, trying to ignore how good she smelled. A familiar waft of cotton candy and ozone and chocolate. 

“You muttonhead, you really don’t- jeez, get a new vessel and all your friends just-” 

“You can’t be,” Sam murmured, his blood suddenly turning to ice. 

“‘Fraid so,” she said, with a twist of the mouth and shrug that was so very, utterly Gabriel that Sam could hardly breathe. 

“We’re gonna go outside and you’re gonna prove it to me that you’re him,” Sam said, his hand firmly on her shoulder. He fished a few bills out of his pocket with his other hand and dropped them on the bar. 

“Mm, Sam, I love this side of you.” She let herself be led out of the bar. Sam was silent until they stood next to his car in the parking lot. 

“You should have called an Uber, Sam. You’re in no shape to drive.” 

“I’m not driving. I just want to do this not in there.” Sam still held her tightly by the shoulder, both shoulders now, turned her to study her carefully. “What proof do you have that- say it! Say it, just so I know I’m not imagining-” 

“Gabriel,” she said. “They call me Gabriel.” She tilted her head back and looked up at him. “Was that the line you were looking for? Ahh, Sam, remember that day? I’ll never forget that look on your face, kiddo. You seemed like… I dunno, I just felt like you understood. Didn’t you?” 

“I did.” Sam inhaled shakily. “I do. Dammit Gabe, how are you even alive?” He dropped his arms, let his body slump against the car, let the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“I hopped a ride in someone… sent a copy of the ol’ me to tangle with Mikey, but the thing was, I’d ditched the old bod already. Thought I’d scoop it back up before we came back across but, well, that didn’t end up being feasible so. Buh bye, old face. Kinda bittersweet.” 

“So who is this?” Sam gestured up and down her figure. He tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy that Gabriel had asked someone else to be his vessel and smuggle him out of the Apocalypse world. Maybe he’d thought that Sam wouldn’t do it? Or maybe he didn’t want to share head space with him. 

“You like? She’s a teen retreat leader for a kids’ charity in New York State. Her name is Liza. She loves riding horses, dancing, Bingo night, and Jesus. And Yours Truly, apparently.” 

“Is she okay in there?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, Sam. You know, I haven’t taken a real vessel in like thousands of years, but I _do_ know how to take care of them.” She pouted indignantly. 

“I hate this,” Sam said. “I mean- not her, she’s great, I mean- I hate that you guys do this to people. Innocent, normal people.” 

“It’s not the best design,” Gabe agreed, hopping up to sit on the hood of the car. “I don’t know what Dad was thinking. That hookup I got from Loki’s pagan magic was the best deal. Like a loft apartment that I didn’t have to share with anyone. Pretty hot, too.” 

Sam chuckled. “You’re not wrong there,” he blurted out before his brain could stop his mouth from saying such a thing out loud. The alcohol was really catching up with him. “I guess.... I should be used to people changing bodies on me by now, but it is still kinda weird.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “You’re going to let her go sometime, right? I don’t want you to leave but…” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll figure something else out. Got a few ideas already.” 

“Where have you been all this time?” It came out more plaintive than Sam had been trying for. 

“Had to lay low. I didn’t have much grace. Was just barely able to manage the switcheroo and get into… my ride. I found out that without the juice, I couldn’t get out again. I was kind of… stuck in the back of his mind. Took all this time to build up a respectable amount of archangel mojo to the point I could part company and find a more accommodating host. One who would chill out and let me fly around and take care of errands.” 

“So what are you doing here?” 

“Errands.” 

“At a karaoke bar?” 

Gabriel rolled her eyes dramatically. “For the love of Pete! Sam, I was looking for you! I, um. Well I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry that I failed you so badly. I was supposed to help you defeat Michael, and keep you safe, and I just couldn’t deliver.” 

“Gabe, I’m not angry about that- you have nothing to apologize for there. I should be the one apologizing to you. I should never have dragged you into that mess.” 

Gabriel seemed surprised at that. “Still. I’m sorry that you got killed because of me. Again.” 

“Same.” They glanced at each other and grinned, and Sam’s heart did a flip-flop. He’d missed those shared looks. The eyes were different, yet something in them was very much the same. 

“Sam, your safety and well being are- they’ve, uh, become kind of an important point for me. That’s not to say that I’m any good at doing anything about that, because let’s face it kiddo, look at my track record. But I want to help you. If something comes up where I could make a difference for you, I’d like to actually be there this time.” Gabe sighed. “Any chance you might... not mind me hanging around you for the next adventure?” 

“Only if you’ll let me help you, too.” 

Gabe tilted her head. “I’m, like, 75% at this point. I’m more powerful than Cassy.” 

“Still. There’s other ways I could help you besides, like, in a fight.” 

Gabe chuckled. “I kinda like the sound of that.” She ran her fingers up Sam’s forearm. 

“That’s, I, um,” Sam stammered, scooting away a little. 

Gabe followed, leaning in to touch his cheek. “Was I reading this wrong?” she said, hurt in her voice. 

Sam cringed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gabe’s feelings. “No, you weren’t wrong, but. Um. This woman…” Sam gestured to Gabe’s body. “‘Ts not right.” 

“Are you only into dudes? Masculine bodies? I gotta confess, gender is kind of weird. I liked being, basically, a guy, and I’m liking being a chick, and it’s all just not a big deal to me. But I do get that humans have different ideas about these things. So, no hard feelings-” 

“No, Gabe, it’s… it’s not about your gender, or the specific bodies. You’re- she’s- this is a beautiful- um it’s just that she’s just kind of stuck in there with no say and that’s wrong, so very, very wrong. I can’t. I- I do like you, Gabe. You, the real you, whatever vessel you end up in.” 

Gabe smiled. “You like me? _Like me_ like me?” 

“I just said so, didn’t I? Legit drunken confession here that I’m sure I’ll come to regret.” 

“And if I manage to score an unoccupied vessel, you’ll make out with me?” 

“If that’s the impetus you need to figure out a way to stop possessing an innocent woman-” 

“By the way, she says you’re hot. And, oh, she won’t mind at all if I want to kiss you. Just- oh, okay. Just a kiss, but… yeah, it’s okay.” Gabriel cupped a hand around Sam’s cheek and gently nudged him. “What do you say, kiddo?” 

“Just a kiss won’t hurt,” Sam mumbled. He was feeling drunker still, his head suddenly spinning - or maybe that was the effect being this close to Gabriel had on him. He leaned closer, let Gabriel get her hand behind his head, and he put his arm around her waist, and then their lips were pressed together. Her lips were soft and Sam felt like he was flying. He deepened the kiss, touched her tongue tentatively with his own, and she was responding, licking into his mouth, Sam forgot about physical forms, just that this was Gabriel, Gabriel who he’d wanted to kiss for so long and somehow it was really happening. He wanted to press closer, to lay the angel out on the hood of the car and take this further, but then Gabriel was breaking the kiss off and he remembered. Sam shifted back a little and tried to catch his breath. 

“Wow,” Gabriel said. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He was smiling, that rare, truly happy smile. “We should- I should get you home. Cas will be so happy you’re alive! And Dean and Jack…” Sam frowned. “Actually there’s a… there’s stuff, and…” 

“They’re going to want me in the ol’ gang, huh?” Gabriel sighed. “I do want to pull my weight, but… hey Sam, maybe we should just go work on my little vessel problem first. Road trip?” 

“Well I am pretty drunk and I’ll agree to anything right now,” Sam said. “Can you drive?” 

“Only one way to find out,” Gabriel said, hopping off the hood of the car and yanking open the driver’s door. “Jump in and put your seatbelt on, Sam. If you’re gonna puke please do it before you get in.” 

“You can just mojo it away.” 

“I can, but ew.” 

“I mean you could just m-mojo me sober,” Sam slurred. 

“I could, but you’re so cute like this.” Gabriel reached over and patted his cheek as Sam fumbled the seat belt on. She then squeezed his thigh just above his knee. “So cute.” 

“Where are we going?” Sam finally thought to ask as Gabriel steered the car onto the highway. She’d turned out to be a pretty good driver, after all. 

“Minnesota. I know a guy. I have a plan. One unoccupied, custom-made vessel, coming right up.” 

“You’re sure you have enough grace for this?” 

Gabriel looked over at him. “Sam, I thought getting me out of this lovely lady was top priority.” 

“You staying safe is top priority. That’s a close second though.” 

Gabriel stared ahead at the road, but a soft smile played on her lips. “You really do care.” 

“You have no idea how much,” Sam said. He then groaned. “I wish I could shut up.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Oh Sam, no, this is perfect. Well, to be fair kiddo, I’ll tell you. You mean a lot to me, too. I was hoping… hoping we… I was hoping,” she finished awkwardly. 

“Okay,” Sam said. His hand found hers on the seat between them and laced their fingers together. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for the "Fem! Gabe x Sam" square. And if you didn't already notice, the description of Gabe's vessel is meant to be Casey, because she's just such an amazing Gabriel. When I got this square I immediately thought about doing something with her, though I didn't want to use her real self nor Emerson as the character per se. Assume that Casey was cast in this role for this episode. ;)


End file.
